Heishiro
Theme Song: Scream by Avenged Sevenfold Heishiro Maitake is a fanon character of Naruto and member of the Maitake Clan. Background Heishiro was born to a clan of assassins, the Maitake, during their wandering days as nomadic people. He was born with the ability to sense the chakra of other beings, an ability considered god-like among the Maitake due to the fact they had never witnessed anything like it. From the ages of three to five he was used as a secret weapon, taken along to complete their assassination contracts and detect their target and any possible guards. Soon after he reached the age of five his entire clan was murdered and his memories were sealed. He was taken and thrown into the barren deserts of the Land of Wind For him, life in the desert was difficult. At first he struggled, nearly dying countless times only to find some unwavering resolve to live. During this time he began to refine his ability to sense the chakra of others, increasing the distance he could detect chakra over and making it so he could detect a single person in a large crowd due to their "chakra signature". He used this ability to detect traveling caravans or single travelers and quickly steal what he could before fleeing the scene. Unfortunately, his antics eventually caught up to him when he targeted a lone ninja traveling slowly across the sands. He rushed in, only to be instantly ensnared in a devilish Genjutsu. Once the Genjutsu was released he vowed to never go through that again, hating the powerless feeling it gave him. He went through the belongings he had obtained over the years and found a scroll on Genjutsu, studying it intently and seeking to memorizes everything he could. He began practicing simple Genjutsu, selecting the lizards and desert birds around him as victims. Slowly he increased his proficiency with Genjutsu, now using the Genjutsu on the travelers and caravans that went through what he considered his land. Eventually he grew satisfied with what he knew of Genjutsu and studied the other scrolls he had obtained. His days were divided between snatching what he needed from travelers, studying his scrolls, and putting what he read into practice. He steadily learned jutsu after jutsu, yet it irked him that he came across mentions of things such as the Sharingan that he couldn't obtain. He studied more and more, seeking to make up for his lack of a special bloodline and fill the gap with pure skill. It was then that he found scrolls on Chakra Natures and he filled his days studying only these, seeking to determine which he possessed. He tried every training mentioned, failing at most but finding that he possessed three natures. Wind, Fire, And Earth. He focused his training on the Wind and Fire natures, only toying with the Earth nature as a sidenote yet still developing a few unique jutsu. Having learned everything he could from the scrolls that he possessed he scattered them throughout the desert, leaving them for either the elements to claim or for some other curious being to learn from them. He began to wander aimlessly, picking a direction and simply walking as if it didn't really matter if he reached anywhere in particular. During his wanderings he encountered many rouge nin, very few of which put up anything he considered to be a good fight. Whenever he would run into a group of bandits or some rogue nin he would remain in that area long enough to track them to their hideouts and level them, stealing whatever he found useful. In one of the bandit gang's hideouts he found a live prisoner, a swords-master that piqued his interest. He released the man under the condition that he would teach him to wield a blade masterfully. Of course, the man quickly agreed and obtained his sword from above his prison before leaving with Heishiro. Heishiro trained rigorously under the swords-master, taking every task he was told to perform a step further than needed to ensure he mastered it. No matter the task that was thrown at him, he strove to complete it and did so without complaint. He quickly became proficient with a blade, followed by beginning to rival the swords-master, and finally surpassing him after many defeats. Heishiro announced that he would take his leave, no longer having any need for the man. The swords-master merely chuckled and gave him a parting gift, two sword hilts and a single scroll. Heishiro thanked the man and left, slightly confused as to why he was given two hilts with no blades. When night approached he took to the trees and selected the tallest one he could find, scaling it quickly and resting on the treetop. His thoughts wandered back to the gifts and he toyed with the hilts, running his fingers over them as he examined them. He shook his head and set them down before selecting a scroll and opening it. It read "Shuso" and contained the details on how to create a blade of chakra that held the wind nature and place it into the hilt with the Kanji for Fujin, 風神, embellished on it. He opened the other which read "Retsujitsu" and contained the details on how to create a blade of chakra that held the fire nature and place it into the hilt with the Kanji for Kagu-tsuchi, カグツチ, embellished upon it. he poured over these scrolls, taking in every detail and practicing constantly. He slowly but surely mastered the technique and immediately burned the scrolls afterwards, destroying the last trace of the jutsu. From then on he wore the hilts on his person constantly, holding them in improvised sheaths on each of his hips. He began to wander once more, never traveling towards any particular direction but always looking for an opponent to test himself against. Personality Heishiro is extremely analytical yet he has a humorous and warm personality in general, often cracking jokes at the strangest times and chiding his opponents during battles that he finds boring. He has been seen to become cold and calculating during an intense battle however, his demeanor swinging to fit the situation. When he swings into what he jokingly calls "Battle Mode" his cold and calculating demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easy surprised or caught off-guard. However, in extremely difficult situations he may fly into a rage of sorts, completely disregarding his own body and simply rushing in for the kill. He is highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical, often gauging his opponent's fighting ability before the battle begins and adjusting his views on the fly. Abilities Heishiro possesses extremely high speed and is able to output a decent amount of damage with physical attacks such as punches and kicks, yet he relies on his high chakra levels to make the most of his offense. Due to his slim build his physical defense isn't very high, but he has an extremely high pain threshold and due to this his body will give out on him before he loses the will to fight. He uses his chakra to supplement his defenses but he much rather simply dodge his opponent's attack, using his speed to his advantage. He has an increased stamina level due to his life spent in the harsh deserts and the need to survive hours of intense heat and strain. The speed of his attacks adds a bit more damage to his attacks, but they still tend to be only decent damage. Inner Demon Heishiro possesses another, more vicious, personality within himself. He's dubbed this personality "Icarus" and strives to fight without allowing him to surface most of the time. When angered immensely or put into extreme danger Icarus will surface and the most notable changes will be the hardening of his eyes and the flare in his chakra levels, not to mention the devilish grin permanently on his face followed by maniacal laughter. Swordsmanship Specialist His swordplay style uses both hands, wielding Shuso and Retsujitsu in his left and right hands respectively. His strikes are extremely precise and come at amazing speeds. He is able to hold his own against three swordsman, and tends to overwhelm any number lower than three. His style focuses on allowing the opponent the first strike to get a feel for their style before counter attacking instantly. Immunity His training allows him to easily dispel most Genjutsu, and fight off the more solidly constructed variations faster than most. His life in the desert gives him an increased tolerance to attacks that deal with heat and wind, but makes him slightly more vulnerable to attacks that deal with the cold. Category:Characters Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Swordsman Category:Wandering Ninja Category:Original Characters